


Secondhand Embarrassment

by muggles



Series: StormPilot Domestic Fluff [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's slightly embarrassed because new boyfriend Finn always seems to think he's acting cool, but he's actually a huge dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Embarrassment

The first time it happened, Poe felt totally comfortable ignoring it altogether. After all, they weren’t technically, officially dating yet, so when Finn casually addressed General Organa as “Ley-Ley” and threw an arm over her shoulder during a Resistance meeting, all he had to do was avoid her icy glare, hope that she wouldn’t actually murder Finn in front of all these people, and wait for someone else to change the subject.

But now, things were different. Now, not only were they dating, but Finn had had enough time to learn from his initial mistakes. Poe also felt somewhat personally responsible for every one of Finn’s social transgressions, but more than that, he wanted to make sure Finn actually fit in with his new Resistance family. Plus, a little selfishly, he really did want to show off to everyone how cute his new boyfriend was… when he wasn’t making things weird.

***

Poe was walking through a hallway when he heard a familiar voice.

“Now, they didn’t let us see a lot of pregnancies in the First Order, so I’ve done some research on the best pain treatments and holistic remedies,” it said.

Upon processing the chatter, Poe rushed towards the room, already knowing that he was too late. Inside, Finn was sitting on the edge of Jessika’s desk as she worked out some calculations on a datapad. Jessika, whom Poe knew wasn’t pregnant, seemed to be nodding involuntarily, concentrating on her work, maybe, hopefully not entirely paying attention to Finn’s babbling. Perhaps Poe wasn’t too late to save this situation?

“So have you figured out your birth plan already, Jessika?” asked Finn.

Well, shit.

Jessika raised her eyebrows, glaring over at Poe as he entered the room loudly, hoping to at least cause a distraction.

“Uh, buddy? Can you help me with something… in another room, far away from here?” Poe stammered. 

“Oh sure!” said Finn, standing up from the desk as Poe moved forward to grab his arm.

“We’re talking names next time, Jessika!” said Finn with a wink, as Poe pulled him out the door.

***

Poe walked out to the airfield and up to Snap, who was working on his X-wing, with Finn seated below him next to his tools. They were both laughing uproariously.

“What’s, uh—what’s so funny?” asked Poe, as ship repair wasn’t nearly this amusing when he did it.

Finn looked up at him with a slightly furrowed brow and silently mouthed “I. Don’t. Know” through his smile. Snap continued laughing, wiping a tear with his sleeve.

“Hey, bud, could you hand me the external inertial dampener?” said Snap, barely holding back his laugh long enough to ask it, making pointed eye contact with Poe. Poe narrowed his eyes at Snap, knowing that what he’d asked for was in no way a real thing.

Regardless of its non-existence, however, Finn reached confidently for a tool in the pile without hesitation—though it must have been chosen at random—and presented it proudly to Snap. Snap once again doubled over in laughter as he accepted the tool, Finn mirroring his laugh with slight apprehension.

“You know, most people think the First Order only taught us to fight, but we learned other things, too,” said Finn, somewhat smugly. “I’d never worked on an X-wing before, but the design is admittedly pretty simple.”

“Uh huh,” said Poe, folding his arms over his chest. “Well, hot-shot, how about you help me with my ship maintenance and let Snap figure this one out on his own.” Poe place a hand on Finn’s back to guide him away. “Snap has to learn eventually,” he said semi-sternly, as Snap snorted, trying to keep the laugh in.

***

“So, are you excited for your big party tonight?” said Finn, from the other room. Poe let out a big sigh and put down the knife he was holding as he chopped fruit in the kitchen. He’d left them alone for one minute…

“My party?” he heard Rey reply. “What party?”

“Your birthday surprise party!” said Finn, cheerfully. Poe entered the room just as Finn was opening his bag to show her the banner he’d been working on, which proclaimed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY REY!!!!!” in big, colorful letters. “Everyone here has a birthday, and they celebrate it by playing music in a room with a bunch of people, and everyone yells ‘Surprise!’ when you walk in!”

Poe brought a palm up to his forehead, as Finn continued describing every element of the (former) surprise party in great detail and with great excitement. Finn suddenly paused his chatter as he looked Rey up and down.

“You’re not planning on wearing that, right?” said Finn.

“What’s wrong with this?” said Rey, looking down at her soiled, sleeveless flight suit. Poe watched as Finn heaved a sigh and shook his head.

“It’s your birthday! It’s supposed to be special!” he said with an air of authority, despite Poe knowing that this was his first experience of a birthday celebration as well. “Here, I pulled up some holorecordings of previous parties—would you like to watch through them all to see exactly what’s going to happen?”

Rey nodded enthusiastically, as Poe groaned and disappeared back into the kitchen. It was better if he didn’t see this happening.

***

Poe watched as Finn hung his banner in the hangar, stepping back for a moment to make sure it wasn’t crooked. People buzzed around them, setting up decorations and food and drink for the event. Poe hadn’t told anyone else that Finn had ruined the surprise, but he’d decided it was finally time to discuss Finn’s awkward behaviors.

“Hey, can we talk about something?” said Poe, as Finn shifted his attention from the banner. 

“Sure, what’s up?” said Finn, putting his hands on his hips.

“Well, I know you’re really excited about being here, so I just wanted to make sure you’re fitting in well with everyone, and to be honest, you’ve been acting a little strange,” said Poe, as gently as he could. Finn however, slumped instantly, looking like he’d been run over by a speeder.

“This happened when I was in the First Order, too,” said Finn, eyes fixed on the floor, shoulders slouched. “I thought it would be different here.” Poe patted him on the back, now wondering if he maybe should have saved this discussion for later, somewhere more private. Suddenly, Finn looked up at him, brown eyes gleaming. “Tell me what I did wrong, I can—I can fix this.”

“Well, ok—do you remember when you told Jessika you thought she was pregnant?” he said. Finn nodded, but looked confused.

“Right. I mean, she is pregnant though,” Finn replied, matter-of-factly.

“No, she’s not, and you can’t just assume people are—that’s considered very rude here,” Poe stressed. Finn hesitated again, squinting his eyes.

“But… she is pregnant,” said Finn. “We were talking about it before you walked in—she just hadn’t wanted to tell you at first. But I get what you’re saying, I was probably talking a little too loud, if you could hear from the outside. I’ll keep that in mind. I wouldn’t want to betray Jessika’s trust or privacy.”

Now Poe was confused. 

“Ok, but, what about Snap’s tools?” he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

“Oh yeah, Snap… I was going to bring that up with you, but I wasn’t sure if it was my place to say anything. But since you did, I’d probably recommend he be sent for some additional training—he’s a great guy, great pilot, but he seemed really confused about proper terminology during repairs. I didn’t want to make a big deal about it though, so I just kept handing him the tool he actually he needed, instead of the word he was using,” Finn explained. “So you’re saying I should correct him next time?”

Poe was stunned into silence, but nodded. “Yeah, that might be a good idea,” he said finally. “And—Rey’s party?”

“Well, I guess I ruined the surprise part,” Finn admitted. “But I thought it was better to explain to her what was going on, instead of just scaring her when she walked in here. Because you, of all people, know damn well how she reacts when she’s actually surprised.”

Poe instinctively reached up to the lump on the back of his head, still slightly tender from last week when he’d walked up behind Rey while she had her headset in and couldn’t hear him approaching. “Beat with staff first, think later,” seemed to be her usual mode of reaction.

A sideways grin crept onto Poe’s face as his confusion turned to pride. Not only was his boyfriend cute, but he was also capable and thoughtful. Poe moved forward, smiling, and pulled Finn close to him. Resting one hand on his jawline, he leaned forward and kissed him, lingering on his soft lips. Finn smiled. 

“What was that for?” he said.

“I’m not embarrassing you, am I?” said Poe, running his hands down to Finn’s butt and giving it a possessive little squeeze.

“Maybe a bit,” said Finn, grinning as people continued walking all around them. “But I think I can handle a little embarrassment, if you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for the TFA Kink Meme!](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3558961#cmt3558961)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr :)](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
